1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, especially to a card connector which can accept two or more different cards.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of consuming products, such as digital cameras, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), portable audio and the like, a lot of different kinds of cards, such as an SD (Super Density, Secure Digital) card, an MMC (Multi-Media Card), an MS (Memory Stick) card and an XD (XD-picture) card etc., are widely used in the field of the consuming products. Because of requirements of miniaturization of the consuming products, a card connector which is adapted for receiving a single card is required to accept two or more different cards so as to downsize overall dimension of the consuming products.
A conventional card connector which can accept more different cards defines a single card receiving space and different contacts exposed into the card receiving space for electrically connecting with corresponding cards. Because the different contacts are receiving in one and the same card receiving space, it is bound to encounter a problem of arrangement of different contacts to design the card connector, namely how to avoid short circuit or Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) of different contacts which abut against one another to assure better signal transmission and easily manufacture. In addition, the different contacts have different soldering portions soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB), when all the different soldering portions are soldered on different districts of the PCB, it is certain to encounter another coplanar problem of different soldering portions, therefore, increasing difficulty of manufacturing, assembling or soldering of the card connector.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.